Yu-Gi-Oh GX: I Love You
by Nandina-Chan
Summary: Nandina-Chan: This story occurs after Yubel and Jaden fuse and Jesse's soul is set free. Jasmine couldn't be happier that he's okay, but feels guilty that she couldn't save him. A JessexJasmine story. Jasmine please do the disclaimer. Jasmine: No problem, Unfortunately Nandina-Chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but when she marries Jaden Smith,she'll have enough money to buy the show!


Yu-gi-oh gx: I Love You

I Love You Jasmine heavily sighed. She was extremely angry with herself for being such a doormat. She was sitting on the roof of the Duel Academy and everything was back to normal since Yubel fused with Jaden. Jesse had been turned back to normal and Jasmine was glad for that. But she was still unhappy that she couldn't help him fight Yubel's control and she let him get hurt. She shuddered at the memory of Jesse eyes glowing yellow, but also knew that Jesse was still in there somehow. Jasmine suddenly felt something run down her cheek and looked up into the night sky . "It isn't raining." Jasmine said but then realizing that she was crying. "Great, I'm so pathetic that now I'm crying!" she sobbed as she sunk her head into her knees. Ever since that day, anyone that mentioned Jesse's name around her, Jasmine always almost burst into tears. She sobbed even louder "Jesse's my boyfriend and I can't even help him?! Pathetic!" the only person who knew about her torment was Alexis so she was always careful not to hurt her friend by mentioning Jesse, and Jasmine appreciated that. She just kept sobbing and sobbing until she fell ASLEEP on the roof!

IN THE BOYS DORMITORY!

The guys were having their usual chats but Jesse was quiet. Jaden noticed this and said concerned "Jess man, what's wrong? You're being quiet and for you that's kind of impossible." Jesse glared at him saying "I will answer ya when you apologize.". Jaden rolled his eyes then responded "Alright sorry…Now what's bothering you?" Jesse sighed saying "It's Jasmine, I'm worried about her, she's acting depressed." Silence reigned in the room because no-one knew what to say to Jesse. Syrus broke the silence saying "Guys it's raining but they are footsteps, listen." And they listened and distinctly heard footsteps above them. Jesse was the first to speak. "I'll go check it out." Climbing out of the window, he saw a small figure standing on the roof not too far from him. He narrowed his eyes and then widened them when he confirmed who it was. "Jasmine!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist, swirling her around and wrapped his arms around her. "Silly girl! What do you think you're doing?!You wanna catch a cold?!" He tried to calm down, but was still mad at her for staying in the rain and the fact that she had little concern over her health.

Jasmine mumbled a "no" but couldn't look him in the eye because she was still crying. Jesse, noticing this, lifted her chin with his thumb and said "Jasmine what's wrong?". Hearing the gentle southern accent in his voice, Jasmine burst into tears "It was my fault! I was too weak to help you! It was my fault I couldn't save you from Yubel!" she cried, sinking her face into his chest. Jesse whispered into her ear "Look at me." Jasmine lifted her head and looked into his green eyes as they reflected back into her grey ones. Before Jasmine cold utter a single syllable, Jesse stopped her."Jazzy, listen to me, that was NOT your fault! Why are you blaming yourself? You know perfectly that I was under Yubel's control, and there was nothing neither of us could do!" Jasmine was only able to respond with "But still..." but Jesse cut her off gently. "Shut up Jasmine. I love you." and with that Jesse put his right hand on her waist and his left hand on the back of her head as Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck. Jesse leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Jasmine moaned as his tongue found it's way into her mouth and wrapped itself around hers. Jasmine was alittle excited by his hurry to start touching her and she was LOVING it. She moaned even louder when thrust his leg in between her thighs and into her maidenhood. Jesse pushed her onto the roof and took his shirt off. The rest of the night was just young love and moans.

Author's note: I will make sequel to this for my bro's b-day, and that's on 18 May , so don't worry about waiting. This is my first story EVER, so please go easy on me and please, please, PLEASE review! Oh and I support Jesse x Jasmine because I only fond TWO fanfics about them O.O! I was furious, so I wrote one of my own. I love you all!


End file.
